


Odd Morning

by findingcici



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, It's 4AM, Percival is alive and well, Percival winking, Tina blushing, Tina crushing like a 4 yr old, and appreciate goldgraves without the fucking, hollywood can suck it, sns, sorry for the grammar mistakes, ya'll gotta simmer down with smuts for ten seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingcici/pseuds/findingcici
Summary: It really was an odd morning. She couldn't tell if whatever he said was intentional or maybe it's just because Seraphina set up a meeting at 4 in the morning.





	Odd Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing, just so you guys know. This is unedited, so bare with my precious head.
> 
> Also, we need more adorable office scenarios & not-so-smut goldgraves because tbh why not ?

Seraphina set up a meeting at 4am. 

**4am.**

Even for a brilliant auror, Percival cannot deal with that. Considering the amount of vodka he drank last night.

He had to rush in the morning, the fact his daily rising **is** 4am, he had a hard time adjusting. He even had to skip breakfast only because he doesn't want Seraphina to breathe down his neck and scold him about being late; quote and quote: "There are plenty of beginning aurors looking up to you!"

_Bullshit. So they look up to me? I'm not a god._

Probably the only positive thing was that the meeting starts in five minutes, which gives him time to pour himself a cup of coffee in the "auror room" so he could go **kumbaya** to Seraphina's _pain-in-the-ass_ meeting.

He grabbed a cup: the one with flowers and birds, and then poured a good amount of coffee in it. He decided not to put anything with it, as he claimed the strong caffeine would probably jolt him properly awake.

Who would be in the meeting? Him, the beautiful president, some other directors he pretends to be friends with, and for the first time in forever, Tina Goldstein. One of the most diligent and outstanding aurors there is.

_Was she the auror who sent me that letter last Valentine's Day? Or was that Mark?_

His random thought was cut off the moment the door opened, in which quickly he paid attention to. _Speaking of the devil._

"Good morning, Tina."

Tina, on the other hand, was startled only because she thought the auror room was for the "subordinates" ones only.

"Mister Graves." a forced chuckle of greeting came out of Tina. "What are you doing in here?" Percival sipped his coffee, than raised it slightly as a sign of indicating. "Coffee. Would you like some? I'll pour you one."

The cup took a familiarity. Once Tina glared to it for too long, her brows furrowed. Soon, she began to point to it. "Sir, that's mine."

"That's what?"

"The cup you're holding." 

Percival examined it, curious to check her point. "Really?" 

"Yes . . . sir." Tina now contemplates whether she should ask for it back or just let him keep sipping. "Well." Percival shrugged. Despite of Tina's desire to have the cup back, he continued to drink from it. "I'm not gonna pour my coffee to another cup, that's going to suck up the happiness." 

"Well, I sure want to drink from my own cup, Mister Graves." Tina forced yet another chuckle.

"If only you got here earlier, Porpentina. I mean, come on, look, **technically, we're kissing.** " The following things gave Tina the oddest feeling. 

Percival Graves gave her a _wink_. A wink that sure wasn't supposed to mean something but certainly now it kind of did. 

Tina's cheeks reddened almost uncontrollably with the mention of the word " _kissing_ ". Was Tina supposed to interpret these to something?

"Now, Tina, let's head to the meeting." Percival headed for the door, with Tina making way. "I mean, if you really want your cup, I guess I could share."

The door closed, and Tina scoffed. But she couldn't ignore the fact her cheeks were still burning.

She couldn't ignore the fact Percival Graves has her cup.

She couldn't ignore the fact that Percival Graves said they're technically kissing.

**_Porpentina Goldstein's tired as hell, but that sure wasn't a dream._ **


End file.
